The Admiral's sleepless night
by L.A. Jitterbug
Summary: Piett spends a restless night on board The Executor


The Admiral's sleepless night

By: L.A. Jitterbug

Admiral Firmus Piett made his way through the dark corridors of the Super Star Destroy Executor, with the destruction of the Death Star the destroyer was once again the symbol of the emperor Palpation's reign, and he Piett had the honor of being in command of it and the rest of the Death fleet, second only to Darth Vader.

Strange he should find himself holding this position for Piett was an unassuming man not a common trait for an Imperial Officer. Perhaps it had to do with his working class up bringing, his home planet of Axxila, which was nothing more then an urban war zone. Had taught Piett the need to watch what went on around him and tread softly. Not, that he didn't get into his fair share of scraps, and he could hold his own in hand to hand combat. His opponents seem to always underestimate his skill linking size with ability, and his soft spoken manner, only seemed to add to his advantage.

He had owed much to the empire it had not only represented an escape from the mean streets of Axxila, and brought order to his home planet. It had been his moment of glory leading a small detachment of destroyers they were able to clear the system of smugglers, bounty hunters and lowlifes.

Piett stopped to stare, at the monitor that informed him of life support for this section of the ship. It had been his habit to make frequents inspection through out the ship, checking for any anomalies with his ship and crew.

Its readout flashed against Piett's face, satisfied. He walked on, the corridors for the most part deserted. The ship was on evening rotation and by rights the Admiral should have retired to his quarters long ago. Even though he had felt fatigued however sleep eluded him, dark circles now filled the natural hollows under his eyes, giving him a rather sinister appearance.

His mind drifted back to his past, which he seemed to do often these days. He had been until recently, the Captain of the Executor, and still was very protective of this ship. It was more then just his flag ship. It was his home, his way of life.

It was he and his team who had found the hidden rebel base on the Ice planet of Hoth, despite his predecessor, Admiral Ozzel protests, claiming that it was most likely an uncharted settlement, or smugglers, but not the rebel alliance. He seemed so sure at the time, however Piett wasn't about to back down, Ozzel had made the mistake of thinking Piett weak. But Piett backed up his own argument with facts. In the back of Piett's mind he thought, who in there right mind would want to live on a barren waste land of Ice and snow, a colony wouldn't last a year. Fortunately for Piett Darth Vader had overheard the discussion between the two officers, the Dark Sith putting an end to Ozzel's protest, siding with the younger officer.

That had been the first mistake that Admiral Ozzel had made, the second had been not to bring the fleet out of light speed in time, alerting the rebels of there eminent attack. It was to be his last, Piett briefly wondered if the man was a rebel sympathizer or just a fool. What ever the case may have been, Vader put an end to Ozzel, and Piett's question. With out laying a finger on the inept Admiral but with the aid of the force strangled him, right in front of Piett.

Promoting the middle aged Captain on the spot however the incident had left its mark on him. Firmus was no fool, nor was he a rebel sympathizer. But he wasn't above making mistakes.

Yes he told himself, make the wrong mistake in front of Vader, and he would find himself having his life force squeezed out of him while the man standing next to him would suddenly find himself promoted to Admiral. A small smile appeared on his lips, perhaps it wouldn't be a bad thing. No one to mourn him, as far as most of the galaxy was concerned, just another monster done away with by there own.

As he walked on, he saw a crewman hunched over one of the lower panels with its cover removed. Piett frowned, something was wrong, why would a stormtrooper, be working on the main hub of the life support system of the ship. It's the job of a technician he thought as he quickly closed the distance between him and the crewman.

"What are you doing here?" The Admiral demanded curiously.

The Stormtrooper stammered "Well, sir… I … was…"

"Out with it." Piett snapped.

The man surveyed the corridor it was still deserted with the exception of himself and the Imperial admiral.

A moment later Piett felt the wind get knocked out of him as a fist hit his mid-section. Doubling over he felt another blow sending him face first to the cold hard deck. Through the pain, Piett's mind registered the fact that he was in a fight for not only his life but for that of his ship and crew as well.

The Admiral lashed out with his leg, knocking his attacker to the floor as well. He knew he wasn't dealing with a member of his crew, an Imposter most likely a rebel saboteur, he concluded as he slowly got to his feet, using the wall to balance himself.

The Imposter was back on his feet throwing a right hook, which Piett had just manage to avoid, only to be hit by the man's left fist, sending the imperial flying hard against the bulkhead.

Piett tried to shake the fog that was threatening to over take him. He did the only thing he could do throwing himself at the intruder knocking them both back to the deck. His assailant administers another blow to his face almost succeeding in knocking him off the rebel.

However Piett manage to stay on top, hitting back was out of the question for the Imperial, Since the Imposter wore the hard protective shielding of the stormtrooper, and the Admiral wasn't about to break any bones in his hands trying. The best he could do was to hold him down and call for help hopefully someone would be along before the rebel could get the upper hand on him which wouldn't be difficult for the would be saboteur.

But before he had a chance to call out, the Admiral felt strong arms lifting him off his attacker, Piett unsure what was happening around him started swinging away.

"Admiral" A metallic voice shouted. "It's alright, sir, Let us take it from here.

Piett took a moment unsure if he should trust these new stromtroopers that now stood in front of him. Then letting out a puff of air he nodded to them. If they had wanted to take him out he would have been dead already. No he knew they were apart of his crew. Pointing over to the panel that the would be saboteur had been tampering with. "Hurry! I want that panel check out for an explosive devise." He ordered.

Only then did he look over at the imposter, the stromtroopers wasted no time in removing the helmet. Piett was somewhat shock to find how young he actually was. He was more boy then man. Who hid his fear behind a defiant glare. Piett held his gaze, wondering why would someone with there whole life ahead of them, risks it on such a futile attempt. The fact that he had gotten this far, disturbed the Imperial.

Piett was brought out of his reflection by one of the stromtroopers it had been the one who had pulled him off the assailant. "Sir, are you alright, do you wish to be taken to the medical bay?"

The Admiral waved him aside, "I'm fine." He said as he turned his attention back at the young rebel. "Who are you? And how did you get on board my ship?"

He was answered by the boy smiling and then spiting on the Admiral's face and tunic.

This brought swift restitution from the two troopers who had a hold of him, forcing him on his knees, and bring his arms painfully behind high behind his back, reminding Piett of his younger years on his home planet of Axxila, a favorite technique of the local bullies.

He knew the man was purposely tying to anger him and the guards. Hoping for a quick death, Piett thought to himself , but he had learned long ago, how to control his anger, for anger would often lead to situation that one didn't' want to be in.

"It won't work." Piett said quietly, as he spoke down to the prisoner. "I won't allow my men to kill you…yet." The Admiral paused a moment looking at the man Pinned down on his knees. "I need answers, and if you won't volunteer them well the other alternative isn't very pleasant I assure you."

"Sir," A trooper called, who was underneath the counsel. "You're right there is an explosive but it looks like he didn't have time to activate it."

Piett turned to the trooper standing next to him "Get a security team up here. I want a sweep of the area, and make sure there aren't anymore surprises." He said then looking back towards the man on the deck. "Also have the security camera's checked I want to know how he got on board and if he was working alone? Search the entire ship, I don't want any bolt or screw left unturned, tear the ship apart before we are blown apart."

The Rebel looked up at the Admiral. "We will succeed, perhaps not to day. But I promise. The Alliance will destroy this ship." Then he added on a more haunting note. "We will destroy you."

The Admiral could only stare at the young would be assassin, knowing somehow the young man spoke the truth.

"Take him to the detention center for interrogation." Piett finally ordered his men.

Piett watched as his orders where carried out, and then reaching down he Picked up his rumpled hat, Which had fallen off during his struggle with the young rebel, and ran a hand through his short brown hair. Sighing, he suddenly remembering how very tired he was, placing it on his head he continued on walking the darken corridors, as they sprang to life with a new urgency, as every man was awaken to follow the Admiral's orders, at stake there very existence.

With the Rebels threat still ringing in his ears, he walked along, he owed much to the Empire and he would pay that debt with his life if need be. He was what he was an Imperial Officer who had sworn an oath, and was duty bond to honor it to his last breath.

The End


End file.
